


The Mother Cocktail.

by moroo1234



Series: TW Prompts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Derek Hale, Adorable Stiles Stilinski, Alcohol, Bartender Derek, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Imagine that Person A is a bartender and Person B is a teetotaler, so Person A expands their selection of mocktails just for Person B





	The Mother Cocktail.

"Stiles?" Derek asked "are you gonna drink your cocktail or not?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I- it just- I hate alcohol." Stiles admitted, for the last month Stiles have been coming daily to Derek's pub, he would order some alcoholic drink and stare at it for two hours before paying and leaving without drinking,

"I've noticed" Derek laughed, Derek met Stiles when he came for the first time during Derek's shift, Stiles asked for the Skittle Bomb, thinking it's just a huge bowl of skittles.

"Every time we go out, my friends drink alcohol and I drink orange juice" Stiles said,

"There's nothing wrong about not loving alcohol, it's your personal taste."

"I better go home" Stiles put a twenty dollar bill on the table "Thanks Der" he said and left,

The next day Stiles came again, he sat in front of Derek.

"I wanna drink alcohol." Stiles stated, Derek laughed and put the menu in front of him.

"What's that?" Stiles asked,

"It's the non-alcoholic menu, just for you, I stayed up all night to learn how to make non-alcoholic cocktails through YouTube" Derek said,

"You- what?" Stiles was shocked, Derek had known him for only a month.

"You should try the Mother cocktail" Derek pointed on one the names on the menu "It has apple juice, cranberry juice, orange juice, Crushed ice and Orange slices"

"The Mother cocktail." Stiles repeated after Derek,

"Yes."

"You think I'm a mom?" Stiles asked,

"No, I think you're a guy who can't drink alcohol and would love this cocktail" Derek said,

"Well then, I'll try the Mother cocktail." Stiles announced with a smile.

"One Mother cocktail on the house coming right up!" Derek mixed all of the juices into one small glass, and he looked amazing while doing it.

"Impressive!" Stiles cheered,

Derek grinned "Thanks" he put the cup in front of Stiles "try it."

Stiles looked at Derek, he took a deep breath and drank the whole glass,

"Woah, take it easy buddy." 

"It's really good!" Stiles said,

"It better be. it took me forty minutes to learn how to mix it" Derek said,

"I want to repay you, let me take you on a date."

"A what?" Derek's eyes widened,

"A date," Stiles blushed "too straight forward? Maybe it's the non-alcoholic juice talking"  
"I'd love to go out on a date with you, maybe tomorrow, seven?" 

"It's a date."


End file.
